You love me?
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Kenji confesses when he thinks Tenma's asleep, unfortunately, she was awake the whole time. FINALLY DONE! :3
1. Prolouge

Hey ppls. I will finish every story i started, don't worry. Hope you love this as much as my other stories!~ 3

* * *

After the hectic pie fight, everyone was covered in pieces of the pies. Tenma hosed herself off and decided to lay down in the warm sun at the hill just enough distance away so no one will bother her. Letting everything go as her and her clothes dried in the afternoon sun. She closed her eyes in absolute bliss. Back with the others, karasuma was just standing silently in the shade watching clouds go by. Everyne but Kenji noticed Tenma had gone.

He asked her friends and Yakumo where she was, they all hadn't noticed but weren't all that worried. Harima looked everywhere for her. Including the girls restroom. After which, he go severely beaten by a woman with a purse. After 10 minutes of searching, he finally found her behind a large hill. Her eyes were closed and looked like she was sleeping. Kenji sat down next to her and looked at her peaceful face.

Then he couldn't help but look lower. Blood dripped from his nose as he saw her half dried but still wet shirt. He could see faint traces of pink undergarments. Looking away in embarrassment. _Cmon... you should at least be able to say how you feel when she's asleep... It would be good practice..._ Kenji sighed and took a deep breath. Kenji looked her way again.

"Tenma... even though you are asleep, I want to tell you something." Tenma rolled on her side, back facing Harima. "I...I...I'm in love with you..." Kenji blushed a faint shade of pink, hoping his black haired angel didn't hear him. Kenji sighed and went back to the party. Hoping Tenma will wake up soon. Right after he left, Tenma rolled onto her other side with her eyes wide open and a massive red blush over her face.

"You...you what?"


	2. A package for Itoko

I do not own anyone from school rumble. T^T unfortunately…

The rest of the day was a blur to Tenma, all that went in her mind was Kenji's words. _I'm in love with you… _Her face stayed a bright pink at those words. No one has ever confessed to her before. She never expected Harima to confess! Heck, she never expected him to think her of anything more than a friend. As she layed in her bed, Harima invaded her mind more than usual. After an hour or so, her cell rang. She picked it up. "Hello? Oh, of course I will! Just let me get dressed and I'll be on my way."

**In an alleyway far from the school**

Many thugs were out cold on the cement floor. Kenji was busy taking his anger out on people as usual. People didn't pay attention to the sound of fists flying while hey passed by. 5 minutes later, Harima nearly killed everyone there. _Damnit, why can't I just tell her? I'm fucking pathetic! _His cell rang. "Kenji, it's Itoko. Get back to the apartment right now. I need you to watch something for me." Harima didn't argue at all. His cousin was one of the few people in this world that he actually feared.

**At the apartment**

When he got back, Itoko left a note on the counter. It read, '_Kenji, had to go somewhere for three days, a package is being delivered here so make sure to bring it in. You won't die when I get home if you put the package in my room without looking in it or going through my stuff. Itoko'_

"Geez, that lady..." He sighed and decided to watch some tv. As he channel surfed for about ten minutes, the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find a very surprised Tenma. His eyes nearly went through the glasses he wore in surprise. "T-Tsukamoto! If you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?" "I'm here to deliver a package for miss Itoko. I must have gotton the wrong address. Sorry for bothering you." She tried to hide her slightly pink face from his gaze.

_"Why am I so nervous? It's just Harima I'm talking to."_ "No you're at the right place." "Do you two live together?" "Yea." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you two seeing each other?" "NO!" He said a little too fast. "She's my cousin honest!" Inside, Tenma felt slight relief that he wasn't anything else to Miss Itoko. _Am I feeling more for Harima other than just friends?_ "Would you like to come in?" He asked. She was still in deep thought about her emotions. "Hello? You there Tsukamoto?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Instantly she came back to earth. "Hm? What?" "Would you like to come in?" He repeated. "Sure!" She gave that cheerful smile and followed him inside. Both of them were as nervous as hell. Tenma placed the package on the table in the kitchen as Harima started makng tea. They sat down with their teacups and sat silently sipping their cups for a few minutes. _This silence is killing me! I've at least got to say something!_ "H-How is Miss Itoko doing?" Tenma blurted out. "She's fine..."

"Actually Tenma, there's something I've always wanted to tell you," _Wait... he's not going to say..._ Tenma felt many emotions swirling in her gut. Joy, sadness, anger, love. "Tenma, I...I..." He was about to say it when instantly lightning struck and rain tapped the windows. It was so much that he wasn't able to finishis sentence when she shushed his lips with her finger and said two words that haunted his mind. "I know."


	3. The epidemic

Review please!~ sorry this took so long for me to update. ive been a little busy, and how do you deal with obsessive people who cant take a clue, even if you say it to their face? Im having a little problem with my friend. please give me your advice! T^T

* * *

Harima couldn't speak. How could she know about his feelings for her? Did Itoko tell her? Did one of her friends find out? WAS IT THAT BASTARD KARASUMA? He might have said it, but he would have believed Itoko to humiliate him more. He swore, one day, he would catch her and have revenge, if she doesn't massacre him first. "I thought you loved my sister." Her voice brought Harima back to earth crashing. "I don't..." "Um Harima, I want to tell you something." He saw her fidget a bit.

_Wait... is she going to confess to me?_ "Harima, you already have known about my feelings for Karasuma," He nodded. "and that you've helped me through it for some time now." He nodded again. "I'm sorry Hari-" **CRRAASSHH!** The window in the living room was smashed into bits. There were grunts of pain and footsteps. Tenma almost screamed. Quickly, Harima turned off all the lights and closed the door to his bedroom as quietly as he could.

"What's going on? What was that loud noise?" Tenma nearly screamed. Harima clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh. I think there's someone out there." He whispered. "You mean miss Itoko? Why would she smash the window?" Tenma whispered with a blank stare. "She wouldn't, I think they're robbers." He answered. "Well then, let's call the cops!" "We can't, the power went out and my cell is dead."

Tenma stood up and tried to find her bag but stumbled onto a chair and knocked it over, making a loud thumping sound. "Did you hear that? I think someone is here still." Said a gruff voice in the living room. "You, go check it out." Footsteps came into the hallway. Thinking quickly, Tenma grabbed Harima and squeezed them both into his closet. There was hardly any room to breathe, there was no need to since they held their breath once the door to Harima's room creaked open.

More footsteps. Harima's head was spinning, their bodies so close together. She could feel his breath on her head. The heat rushing to her face. _I don't feel so great... _Harima's hand was just inches away from her small butt. Before his self-control broke, he heard "I don't see anything, should we loot this room too?" The man yelled to the other intruders. "Yea, we'll get there in a bit." The man left the room and closed the door. After a few seconds, Tenma fell out of the tiny compartment into the fresh air.

"Not my best idea..." Tenma said, her head a little loopy from all the tight space and close body contact. "No! Tenma! Get back in here before-" Harima whispered loudly in the , the door burst open again and a skinny man with a crowbar and some rope. He had a mohawk with sunglasses and a lot of piercings and tattoos. "So you were the one making all that noise, well since you're cute i'll let you live, but you're coming with me." Not noticing Harima close the door behind him with a dark aura surrounding him, the man grabbed Tenma by the ankle, making a tear run down her face in fear and slight pain.

**"Get away from her you BASTARD!" **The man looked at Harima at first with anger, then seeing the look on Harima's face turned the anger into fear. Tenma looked away, not wanting to see Harima break just about evry bone in that dudes body. The man first tried to scream for help, but Harima grabbed him and punched his gut, knocking the wind right out of him. That's all she saw before she closed her eyes and ears. After a few minutes, Harima tapped her shoulder lightly and helped her off the floor.

"What did you do to him?" She asked. "Oh I just hurt him very badly then shoved him into the closet tied up with some old sweaty socks jammed in his mouth." Tenma sweatdropped at his casuality from saying that, like it was nothing major nearly killing a guy then tying him up. Soon, another guy came up to check on the other guy. He got knocked out by a crowbar blow to the head, tied up with the other guy and then had more gym socks in the mouth.

Tenma thought about the look on Harima's face when she was attacked. The look on his face back then was of pure anger and hate, ready to kill anyone who dared to harm her. As he was tying up the second guy, her mind started to wander some more. _I've never seen him make such a face before, I can't believe Kenji would go this far just to protect me. I guess he really does love me... _After realizing what she just thought her head started to shake violently. _Why am I calling him Kenji? It's not like we are really close or something. Besides, Karasuma would probably protect me as well as Harima can anyways. __Except..._

"he's not very direct with his feelings..." Tenma sighed. Harima heard her slightly. "Did you just say something?" A small blush crept up on Tenma's face. "No! No! I didn't!" She said in a loud whisper. "Well we should at least get out of here and call the cops. I'm guessing we're dealing with quite a bit of thugs." He opened the door a bit and looked outside. "The coast is clear lets go." Tenma tried to follow but her ankle throbbed a bit and she fell.

Harima caught her bridal style. "Are you ok?" _OMG! I can't believe I'm carrying her like this! _He tried his best to keep his face calm, luckily his glasses kept Tenma from seeing his eyes freaking out. "ea I'm fine, must have been that other guy that grabbed my ankle, he may have twisted it a bit." He tried his best not to run into the closet and not beat the shit out of that guy. "I'll carry you like this then ok?" "Are you sure? I'm kinda heavy." To her maybe, she was pretty light though. "It's fine." He said, trying to look cool.

He carried her through the halls and kicked the shit out of thugs who weren't expecting anyone else coming by. When they reached the living room, a large burly looking man with an iron club over his shoulder blocked the halls to the door out. "I see you have beaten the rest of my men. I will not be as easy." When he saw Tenma, he reached out to grab her, instead getting a facefull of crowbar, sending him unconcious. "Let's get out of here." Tenma said. Harima nodded and walked out of the apartment.

The next day

The men were arrested, turns out they were after Itoko's package and followed Tenma to the apartment. Inside was various 'unmentionables' as Itoko had said and was happy that they were safe. Luckily nothing was really stolen and if they were, was mailed right back to the apartment. Tenma swept the remaining glass shards into a dustpan while Harima put the new window into place. They both thought of the epidemic earlier. In some ways, they treated each other differently. After a few hours of cleaning, Tenma said goodbye and started to leave.

Harima waved goodbye and sat on the couch. He didn't hear the door open. Suddenly, a shadow was upon him and something soft, warm, and tasted like strawberries was planted on his lip. "Thank you Kenji, I really do appreciate everything you did for me." With that said, Tenma left with a speechless Harima sitting on the couch, touching his lips and remembering how her lips felt with a blush blooming on both of their faces.


	4. Epilouge

Here you go finally, the last chapter. I'll be sure to make this good. R and R!

* * *

"Here you go sis. This is everything we need from the market." Tenma took the shopping list and popped it into her bag. The snow blew hard into her face outside."Did you remember to bring your wallet?" Yakumo asked. "Do you have everything?" "Yes." Tenma was spacing off as Yakumo spoke, her thoughts drifted from one subject to the other. Then all of a sudden it landed on the kiss she shared with Harima Kenji. She felt her face start to heat up as she could remember how his slightly rough lips felt on her softer pair._ My first kiss..._

"Sis?" "Huh?" That snapped her out of the trance and her mind was once again fixed on her sister. "Are you okay sis? You look flushed." Yakumo felt her forehead. "Are you sick? If so I can go get the groceries and-"

"It's fine! Really Yakumo!" Tenma left in a hurry to the grocers. "Be careful sis!" She heard her younger sister yell. Tenma felt herself slip a bit on the ice that covered the pavement. "Whoa!"

_Stupid! stupid! Why was I thinking of that all of a sudden? I got Yakumo worried for nothing!_ Halfway down to the market she felt a very beefy and rough hand clamp over her mouth. A knife pressed against her back. The man dragged her into the alleyway behind her and threw her onto the rocky floor. "What's going on? Who are you?" Tenma felt very scared as she inched away from the man's knife. He was coming closer and closer with every step.

"Now you keep your mouth shut sweetie. If you get on my nerves or fight back, I'll cut that pretty little face of yours so much that you'll need about a hundred sugeries to fix." The man had a scary glint in his eyes as he grabbed her arm and ripped her shirt and coat open. "Your little boyfriend broke up our gang and threw most of us in jail, so now I'm going to take what he cares about the most." Tenma's blue bra showed quite a bit. The man was about to make a go for her skirt. **WHACK!**

The man fell, his head bleeding horribly. Behind him was Harima, with his eyes in full fury. "Don't you **EVER** hurt miss Tsukamoto again. Cause next time I see you, I'll send you on a oneway trip to hell." Harima walked up to Tenma and helped her up. He placed his leather jacket around her shoulders and handed her purse back to her. "Did he hurt you?" Tenma whimpered a bit and shook her head.

"I was so scared..." Feeling a bit bold, he hugged her. "It's ok. I'm here. You can cry if you want." Tenma cried her heart out into his chest. Grateful that she wasn't raped.

"C'mon, lets head to my place. It's not that far from here and Itoko won't mind if you borrow something." Tenma nodded and stepped over the overweight gang member. They walked two blocks before they made it to his house safely. When they walked inside Itoko was sorting through some papers on the counter.

"Hey Kenji. Your eating leftovers tonight, I'm heading out agai-" Then she noticed Tenma. "Oh my god. Miss Tsukamoto! Are you alright?" Itoko saw that her eyes were red and puffy, like she was crying. She also saw the tears in her shirt through the jacket.

"She just went through a bad experience." Harima said. Itoko, guessing the experience, went into her room and fetched some spare clean clothes that she grew out of a while ago.

* * *

"Yea, she's going to be staying here a while longer. Thank you for understanding Miss Tsukamoto." Itoko hung up the phone and faced the two young adults. "I just talked to your sister. She'll be able to come over and pick you up tommorrow when the snowstorm stops." The wind howled outside, Tenma snuggled up in a blanket in some spare clothes next to heater and Harima.

"Thank you. I know I'm being a burden so I'll get out of your way once the storm blows over." Tenma said. Itoko smiled. "No bother, I'm just trying to help." Itoko looked at her watch. "Oh crap. I'm so sorry but I'm kind of late for a meeting. I'll be back in a while so try to stay warm. And Harima..." He moved his eyes from Tenma to his older cousin. She had a fierce and crafty look in her eyes.

"Make sure she stays warm, even if the heater goes out." Then she whispered in his ear. "I heard body warmth is the best thing." Harima flushed a bright shade of red. Itoko chuckled and left the apartment.

* * *

The wind howled outside, all the lights were out except for inside Harima's room, where it was the warmest. Tenma layed on his bed, sleeping, while he tried to read some manga. It was a little difficult to do so when his eyes kept drifting back to the girl he loved.

"Harima..." She whispered. He crawled over to the bedside, seeing if she was cold or needed something. She was asleep, of course. Then without warning, she touched his cheek softly. "Love you..." She mumbled. Harima found it hard to breathe at the moment. _She... loves me?_ Then his sunglasses fell off as her finger hit it. He remembered the last time this happened, she was asleep in his room, while he worked on his manga, she dreamt of Threes of a kill, then it turned into her love for someone and she put them both into an awkward state after she woke up, finding him on top of her.

Her small hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him closer. With her eyelids still closed, she pulled him in til he was just a breath away. Then her eyelids opened, peering into Harima's. "I love you too Harima." He couldn't breathe or think straight after she said that. She felt equally as nervous and tongue twisted. Seeing how close their faces were, he decided to show how much he loved her back. Not through words, but actions.

His lips pressed against hers, causing a small spark between them. She had always felt strange when she was alone with him. But in a good way. She stroked his cheek, her fingers made his cheek burn. He slowly kissed her deeper, causing a small cry of excitement and surprise to come out of her. They pulled away, panting small breaths of air. Neither one wanting this time to end. The lights went out, all of the lights went out outside as well.

Something sparked inside either of them. A desire. This feeling made them want to do many things. It was more than a simple want. It was a _need._

Their lips connected, that flame in their hearts re-ignited. Feeling nothing but the other person. Slowly, Harima lowered her onto the bed, his hands on her back and waist. Still kissing, he got on top of her and they continued their make-out session.

Boldly, Tenma started to undo the buttons on his shirt. He let her, brushing one of her stray hairs aside. She pulled off his shirt and felt his well muscled chest shyly. Her face had grown to a pink color. Her hands started to crawl onto his back and she felt his scars from when they first met. He shivered at her touch. Her fingers were so smooth and soft, they danced gracefully on his skin.

She gently wrapped her hands around his larger ones and placed it on the hem of her shirt. She stared into his eyes. _Are you sure?_ His eyes said. She only nodded. He tugged her shirt off and placed it onto the floor, he touched the bare skin of her stomach and skimmed his fingertips lightly against her torso.

Her breasts had developed very well since he had last seen her, her nipples; erect from his teasing. He pushed his finger against it lightly. Then, wanting to see more, he placed his arms around her and unclasped it from the back. She took off the loose straps from her shoulders and placed the article of clothing on the floor.

She saw his hesitation to go any further, but she wanted this as much as he did, so she held his hand and whispered, "Touch me."

The way Tenma said it nearly gave him a hard-on alone. Her eyes half closed, chest out and in a very sexy position, lying underneath him on his bed. He placed a hand on her chest, feeling the mound of flesh. A small moan came from Tenma's mouth.

Not being able to take any more, he removed her skirt and panties. He lowered his face to her chest and started to suck on one of her nipples. "Ooohh... Kenji..." She moaned. Her voice sounded really sexy to him. Wanting her to say his name more, he switched breasts and massaged thr previous one. Tenma's moaning got a bit louder.

She pushed him off. Kenji was feeling a bit upset he couldn't taste more of her, until she undid the clasp of his belt. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down. "It's not fair that your still wearing clothes Kenji." She pouted. Feeling hesistant, Tenma removed his boxer's slowly.

"Wow." Was all she could say. He was pretty hard, she had never seen a man naked before. This... thing was relatively new to her. She had heard women talking about it, but never seen one. She touched his cock gently, moving her hand up and down in a jerking motion. He closed his eyes and groaned a bit. She looked up at him. His eyes were closed, head thrown back, a low groan came from his throat. He liked what she was doing a lot.

Finally snapping, he layed her down and positioned himself at her entrance. "If it hurts too much, I'll take it out, alright?" He said. Tenma nodded as he slid it in. She could feel him stretch her widely. Then he finally ripped through her virgin wall. Tears flowed down her cheeks. He kissed and licked them away. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." He cooed. After a few minutes, she didn't feel pain anymore and let him continue.

He thrust in and out of her, beads of sweat forming on both their faces. "Oh my god..." He moaned. Tenma's moans grew louder til they turned into shrieks of pleasure. "AH!" She semi-screamed. Juices flowed out of her, making nasty noises as he thrust. "Damn, i'm going to cum..." "Me too Kenji... cum inside me... please..." He thrust harder and harder until, "AAAAGHHH! I'M CUMMING KENJI! I'M CUMMING!" Her vaginal walls pressed on him, making him cum really hard into her womb.

He fell right next to her covering both their naked bodies under the blanket. "I love you Kenji." She said, a happy and loving smile on her face. Kenji looked at her with that same smile. "Love you too Tenma." And they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

The next morning, Itoko walked into the apartment, not finding either of the two lovebirds she left here earlier. When she walked into Kenji's room, she smiled. "Geez, those crazy kids had better have a good explanation for Yakumo, she expected her to be there by nine." Itoko then shut the door and walked to the kitchen, going to prepare something for Tenma when she wakes up.

**The end**


End file.
